1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal, in which an image captured by a camera can be automatically corrected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless internet services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions as hardware devices or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments, in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions, have been developed. In addition, the demand for various designs for mobile terminals has steadily grown due to a growing tendency of considering mobile terminals as personal items that can represent personal individuality.
In the meantime, an increasing number of mobile terminals are being equipped with high-resolution cameras and are thus capable of capturing vivid images. In order to keep up with this trend, various techniques for correcting images captured by the cameras of mobile terminals have been developed. These techniques, however, can only be applied to images previously stored in mobile terminals. In addition, these techniques are generally characterized by correcting a whole image, and may thus result in huge discrepancies between a corrected image and its original image.